1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boat fenders and hull protectors and more specifically it relates to an improved bumper protector for a watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous boat fenders and hull protectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent damage to the hulls of boats upon docking and when boats are beached upon the shore. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.